MineZ Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 2
|episode_no = 2 |episode_length = 20:12 |upload_date = August 2, 2017 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCy8cGZRGc8 |previous_episode = |next_episode = |image1 = MZ2E2.jpg}} Summary Jeff warns Jared of a zombie approaching from behind and kills it. Jeff, Jared and McJones leave the mansion and Jared asks if there is anywhere nearby where they can refill their water bottles and McJones replies that there should be water and their next stop, which is the Heartless Mansion. The three find a lake to refill their water bottles at and McJones tells them that they need to head north to get to the Heartless Mansion. The three reach the mansion and McJones is attacked by a zombie and takes a small amount of damage. Another player starts talking to the group in the chat who McJones threatens, confusing the player and causing them to leave the group alone. McJones finds antibiotics in a chest and finds a pair of shears in another chest. McJones is suddenly attacked by a zombie and starts bleeding and gives his shears to Jeff so he can bandage him. Meanwhile Jared finds a mushroom and says he's going to make some mushroom soup. McJones starts climbing to the top of the mansion and finds an iron sword and some armor in a chest. Jeff finds another way up to the top but sees that he has to complete a parkour section and turns back, since he doesn't want to risk falling to his death (Foreshadow?). The three decide to leave the mansion due to how hard it is to see in there and start heading north to Mt. Longton. Meanwhile, Team 1 starts to leave the Bell Farm when Dean is attacked by a zombie and tries to shield its attacks. The four start heading to Huntsgrove and PBG explains that they need to find more medical supplies such as bandages and shears. The group refills their water bottles in a small stream and PBG makes a small detour to a nearby farmhouse but finds nothing inside. PBG tries to break a cobweb with his shovel buts gets nothing from it. The four make their way to Huntsgrove and Dean remembers how he was infected by a zombie in this town in the first MineZ season. Ian finds some antibiotics and PBG goes with Dean to explore one of the houses. Ian is attacked by a zombie in a trapped chest and PBG sees the nametag of another player in the distance and tells everyone to crouch. PBG creeps up on a player and realizes that they are a player zombie. The four are attacked by zombies from behind and PBG attacks the player zombie and kills it. The group goes back inside the house to divide up the player's items and PBG finds a pair of shears and some fish. PBG bandages everybody's wounds and gives his shears to Ian so he can heal him. Dean finds a bow and PBG gives him some arrows he found earlier. The group heads to another large house and Barry finds a pair of pants, which he needed. PBG tells the group about how optimistic he is feeling now and says that there is going to be good times ahead. A montage of every member of the group screaming then plays. Quotes Guest Feature SpaceHamster: JOOF Prof_McJones: McDumb Trivia * The players seen in this video are wearecrafty and 10Ggames (as a player zombie).